icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EpicnezzEmily/Psychonauts Chapter 3: The Milkman Conspiracy Part 1
At 6:00 the 7 of them were sent off. Other people from Whipsering Rock had come to see them leave. They got in their canoes, prepared for the half-hour trip to the other side of the lake. They didn't need oars, they could use their minds to navigate across the lake. "This will be so exciting!" Lizzy exclaimed. "I know! This will be fun." Rachel said. "It could be challenging too, though." Emily warned. "Aron I love you." Lilah quickly said. "What?" Aron said. "Nothing." They eventually crossed the lake and climbed up a small but steep hill. They saw the milkman, got the Psycho-Portal, and went into his brain. What they saw were some distorted streets, telephone wires, and guards everywhere. They called Agent Cruller using bacon. No one knows why, but if you wave a strip of bacon, Agent Cruller will answer you. They called and asked what they needed to do first. "Okay, so the first thing you need to do is find the milkman's house and talk to the milkman." Agent Cruller said. "He'll give you something you'll need. It's stop signs. He'll give those to you because you'll have to pretend you're on the road crew. Call me once you've done that and I'll tell you what to do next." They found the milkman's house easily. They went in, talked to him, and he gave them all stop signs. The road crew members were really gullible, so they got past them easily. They once again called Agent Cruller. "Now, you have to go through the sewers and get to the book depository. But first, you need to go to the post office and get plungers to pass as sewer workers. You'll need clairvoyance and the cobweb duster to do this." They saw lots of similar-looking men all around the milkman's head. Some were in a house, some guarding telephone wires, some in the graveyard, you name it, they were there. They arrived outside the post office and Sakra tried to open the door. "Ugh.....I think it's locked." Sakra said. "Well, there's a security system next to it, so of course it's locked. But how do we unlock it?" Aron said. "Um..." Emily started. She gasped. "I know what to do! I see why he said we'd need clairvoyance! We just have to punch in a random number, then a guy will come out, punch in the number, and we use clairvoyance to see what the number is!" Emily walked up to the security system, punched in a random number, and the guard came out. They quickly hid and Emily used her clairvoyance on him. "Did you see it? Did you see what he punched in?" Jason asked. "Yeah." Emily responded. "It was 5744" They waited for the guard to go inside, then they went to punch in the code. The typed in 5744, and the door unlocked to let them in. Once they were inside, they looked everywhere for the plungers, when Rachel spotted a room with a mental cobweb blocking the door. "Guys! Maybe they're in here!" Rachel said. They used the cobweb duster to remove the cobweb, and were about to grab the plungers when a strange voice stopped them in their tracks. "What are you kids doing here?" TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Blog posts